yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 300
Service 300 is a Feeder service operating from Choa Chu Kang Interchange and looping at Choa Chu Kang Avenue 3, passing through Choa Chu Kang Avenue 5 and 2. Feeder Service 300 serves residential blocks, schools and public amenities along Choa Chu Kang Ave 4, Choa Chu Kang Ave 5, Choa Chu Kang Ave 2 and Choa Chu Kang Ave 3, connecting them to Choa Chu Kang Town Centre. Its primary area of service is Choa Chu Kang Neighbourhoods 2 and 4. The route serves schools along its route, such as Concord Primary School, Choa Chu Kang Primary School and Bukit Panjang Govt High School. It also serves community amenities such as Sunshine Place and Victory Family Centre. The route plies Choa Chu Kang Avenue 5 twice in one trip, calling at different bus stops in either direction. Due to road extension works, Service 300 was unofficially extended to loop at Keat Hong Close after the roundabout at the end of Choa Chu Kang Ave 5 was removed in January 2014. However, it is waiting for the new Keat Hong Terminus to open. Formerly the Ernest route since 1990, the route was transferred to Timothy in 1999 when areas of responsibility were exchanged between Ernest and Timothy, which has since been re-branded to YourStudent. High capacity articulated buses are deployed on a daily basis due to high demand for residents. 2015 Failed Route Amendment Originally from 15 February 2015, Service 300 will be amended to skip Choa Chu Kang Avenue 3 (between CCK Ave 1 and CCK Way) and Avenue 5 entirely, and operate as a bidirectional loop route. The new amended route will serve Choa Chu Kang Ave 4, Ave 1, Ave 3, Ave 2 and Choa Chu Kang Way similar to its original route, but plying Choa Chu Kang Way straight back to Choa Chu Kang Bus Interchange. This would be renumbered Service 300G. At the same time, a new Service 300W will be introduced, plying the exact same route as 300G but in the clockwise direction. The service will call at two new bus stops along Choa Chu Kang Ave 2 (towards Ave 1), which will be built opposite the two existing ones along the road. With Service 300G serving the existing counter-clockwise loop, and Service 300W serving the clockwise loop, the route amendment will revert Service 300 back to its routing in 1997 when Choa Chu Kang bus services were still under Singapore Bus Service (SBS) control. G and W stand for Green and White plates, a designation frequently used by SBS to distinguish between different directions of feeder services. Due to negative feedback from residents of Choa Chu Kang about the route amendment to LTA & SMRT, the amendment to feeder bus service 300 has been cancelled. This is the first BSEP “improvement” to be cancelled. Residents affected by the route change wrote in to their MPs, who in turn prevented the route change, and brought back to the same number 300. 2015 New Route Amendment Following the introduction of feeder Service 301 and trunk Service 983, Service 300 was amended to skip Choa Chu Kang Avenue 5 and Keat Hong Close in both directions. The lost sectors will be replaced by the two new services on 26 April 2015. This amendment replaces the planned Feburary 2015 route amendment which would convert it into a bidirectional service operating as Green/White plate. The planned amendment was withdrawn following negative feedback from Choa Chu Kang residents. On 19 April 2015, free route familiarization rides for the amended Service 300, new services 301 & 983 took place for the public and Choa Chu Kang residents to ride. SMB3085X was deployed for the amended Service 300 familiarization.